puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer upper
This is a Moon x Spotty song~ after the millionth time i had to watch frozen xD then this song hit me when I herd it again! Song~ Dot and Spotty where walking to the store, Dot was on her phone messaging her bros asking if the plain was ready to take spotty, spotty look suspiciously at the young pup, "Hey cuz? You been on your phone for a while now, can we just talk? Its so quite!" Dot looked at her phone then looked back at him "huh....sure!" she puts her tho in her pures then walks with him. "Hey cuz? Remember moon?" she asked him He started blushing allot and as a few words came out "heh. Y-yeah...i do.." he answered "Do you like her?" she asked him give him big puppy dog eyes, even tho she knows Blushes hard "yes..." he said in a small tune Graps his paws, and runs into the forest and brings him to her. "Moon!" she yelled "Yes?" she looked at spotty then back at Dot "Dot, honey? What is spotty doing here?" she asked "Well," she graps both of there paws, making the hold paws "you like him, he likes you, so..kiss eachother and be boyfriend and girlfriend! " she exclaimed "Oh...what....why...? You...do...but it doesn't work like that!" moon said blushing hard She looks at the weirdly "is it the clumsy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks?" "No!!!" spotty exclaimed "Or the pear-shapped weirdness of his feet?" "No wayy!" "And Tho he watches well, he awalys ends up stort of smelly but youll never met a falla whos at sensitive and sweet!" Dot Yakko and Wakko sang! "Grr..." he growled while blushing hard "So hes a bit of a fixer upper! So hes got a few flaws, his peculiar brain, dear, that fear he has for, raindeer, thats outside a few of natures flaws! So hes a bit of a fixer upper, but this were certain of, you, can fix this fixer upper, with a liitle bit of love...!!" Yakko Wakko and dot sung out loud embarrassing there cousin in frount of his crush as moon giggles with a small blush "Okay, okay, guys! ENOUGH! " he yelled angrily, as Yakko, Wakko and Dot pused blinking a few times, then moon looked at spotty, spotty looked away "Is it the way that he runs scared? Or thats hes socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" they sung as spotty looked every embraced at his cousins, blushing like crazy! "I SAID THATS ENOUGH! " spotty yelled blushing hard "Are you holding back fouldness, Due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up that hes the honest goods?" they sung out again moon was giggle and blushing like crazy, at spotty "Im not bloned!!!" spotty yelled "Hes just a bit of a fixer upper, hes got a couple of bugs, his involution is confirmation, of his desperation, for healing hugs" they sung til spotty calmed down "heh. I love-" he got cut off as they where singing, "the way to fix this fixer upper is with you!" as they finished sing they pushed they together maki g the kiss, then spotty was very embraced and happy, at the same time "guys, im gonna get you for this still!" "i knew that was coming." Yakko said Wakko giggles a bit "can't wait to post this to YouTube !" he said "WHAT?!" The end~